


What Goes Around

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Those Forgotten Timelines [12]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Present Tense, Tumblr Prompt, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's going to give this timeline a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Around

"You came back."

Homura freezes, her eyes locking on Madoka. Madoka, who is currently safe and sound. Madoka, who is looking at her with a half raised eyebrow and slight frown.

"Why wouldn't I?" The question comes out a bit rougher than intended, and she adds a quick smile.

You're smiling, Homura thinks. That's a good start.

Madoka smiles back.

It's not much, but it's something. These days (that go on forever and yet never reach the next month) she'll take anything.

"You were just at the nurse's office so long that I thought you might not come back to class for the rest of the day." Madoka turns towards her desk and grabs a few papers. "I got some notes for you. After what happened, I thought you might need some help catching up in class."

Homura looks from the papers and then back to the still smiling Madoka. She nods. "Of course, thank you."

Madoka's smile only widens. "Oh, it was nothing. Call me if you need any help."

Homura looks down, her eyes crossing messily written numbers in purple pen. Next to the scrawled numbers is a doodle of a smiley face.

"I'll be sure to."

Madoka walks towards where some of her other friends are sitting, Homura watching her as she leaves.

Looking back down to the number, she smiles.

Maybe, she thinks, her eyes never looking away from the numbers, maybe things will be different this time.


End file.
